


Homecoming

by gatesofeori



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Bottom Iwaizumi Hajime, Come as Lube, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Fingering, HQ Thirstmas, M/M, Minor Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Sloppy Makeouts, Switching, Top Oikawa Tooru, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatesofeori/pseuds/gatesofeori
Summary: Iwaizumi was not the type of person to get embarrassed easily. When it came to his own boyfriend he was usually the one embarrassing the other. Throw a pretty girl at him? That was fine. He wouldn’t show the embarrassment on his face - he had his own way of hiding it. But in that moment when Oikawa sat himself in the chair in front of him, legs spread and hand motioning to his lap, Iwaizumi wondered why his face felt so hot.“Ha~ji~me~...”That was enough for him to sit himself down in the other’s lap. He placed his hands on either side of the chair, hips pushing down against Oikawa’s but just barely. The brunet noticed though - he always did. He smiled that smile that always made Iwaizumi want to punch him, but right now, he would rather kiss him to get him to shut up.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 134
Collections: HQ Thirstmas 2020





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> HQ Thirstmas Day 4: Touch-Starved featuring IwaOi being away from each other for over a year!
> 
> I gotta catch up on the previous days and figure out some things to write for the next couple of days. Stay tuned for more smut because we love it !! I've got a sunaosa coming up for one of the days so be on the lookout!

It all started when that damn Oikawa returned home to Japan. While it was in the middle of spring in Japan, back in Argentina it was nearing the end of their winter season. Oikawa was on his winter break and had traveled back to visit Iwaizumi, who was still at work. There wasn’t much going on in his life since the last time they talked, though Iwaizumi had hung out with Matsukawa and Hanamaki on his days off. When he had mentioned that his boyfriend was returning to the country, the two lifelong friends of his took it upon themselves to invite them to hang out with the couple - much to Iwaizumi’s annoyance.

It felt like old times back in high school, with the other couple constantly inviting themselves along with Oikawa and his dates or whatever they were considered nowadays. But Iwaizumi let it go, in fact, it was almost calming to him to have the other couple with him and his boyfriend.

Oikawa being back in Japan drew attention, just as it always did when he came back to visit. Iwaizumi couldn’t complain even if he wanted to - with the time difference and long distance relationship it was hard of course and seeing Oikawa’s fans get touchy with him pissed him off. But he let it go, let the fans chat with their idol while it all went to the brunet’s ego as always. But Iwaizumi didn’t complain - or at least he didn’t out loud.

He was mentally arguing with himself on whether or not to drag his boyfriend away but that would only lead to a fight he wasn’t prepared for. He didn’t want to start a pointless argument that would only end in a half-hearted apology. He watched from a distance as Oikawa posed and signed autographs. He would let it go just this once. His boyfriend came back to spend time with _him_ and not complete strangers. 

Girls stared, asked for pictures as they always did and just like back in high school, the pro was more than happy to oblige. For a moment Iwaizumi thought about grabbing Oikawa and kissing him in front of everyone, but that’s not how he showed his affection. He was never one to show his softer side in public, only when the two were alone would he let his guard down. He closed his eyes as he leaned back against the gymnasium building, sighing out in annoyance loud enough for the other man to hear…

and then they were at dinner.

It all happened too fast and he had blocked the sounds of Oikawa bragging about how his team would beat all of Japan at nationals. He continued on about how his team was doing, admiring the restaurant every so often which caused him to get off track. Iwaizumi knew he would be lying if he said he didn’t care. Hearing the sound of his boyfriend’s voice was surprisingly calming him down from his aggression and jealousy he didn’t even know was rising in his chest. It was stupid. The long distance relationship killed him, but he made it work. They talked when they could, even if he was working or Oikawa was at practice. It just worked for them… somehow.

Oikawa went on to compliment how Iwaizumi looked, saying that he looked bigger than the last time he visited. Iwaizumi replied with a snarky scoff and rolled his eyes. Oikawa had changed too, or at least his appearance did. He was tanner and bigger muscle wise but still not as strong as he was - Iwaizumi refused to think that his boyfriend was stronger. He had seen videos of the other playing volleyball on the beach, admiring the way the rules were on the sand. There was a smile on his face and they talked about how they were doing, catching up with each other and...

… and…

They were back in his apartment, lips pressed against lips while their hands fought to reach the other’s body. Their jackets were sliding off, feet fumbling to get their shoes off. Oikawa was the first to back away from the sloppy kiss, pulling the jacket off of the other before discarding his own. Iwaizumi pulled him back in, kissing him hard while his hands worked down to his waist. Pushing against each other, they let their hips slowly rock back and forth in time with the other’s. There were soft moans, soft gasps and soft grunts that left the both of them, tugging and pulling at the fabric of their jackets. They were barely down the hallway.

Oikawa was the first to strip Iwaizumi of the nice coat, eyes undressing the rest of him while he looked his body up and down. It didn’t take long for Iwaizumi to act, tearing off his boyfriend’s jacket with force he had to hold back. They stumbled into the bedroom, hands placed against chests with an eager growl that left the both of them.

And then it happened.

Iwaizumi was not the type of person to get embarrassed easily. When it came to his own boyfriend he was usually the one embarrassing the other. Throw a pretty girl at him? That was fine. He wouldn’t show the embarrassment on his face - he had his own way of hiding it. But in that moment when Oikawa sat himself in the chair in front of him, legs spread and hand motioning to his lap, Iwaizumi wondered why his face felt so hot.

“Iwa-chan, your face is all red.”

“Shut it.”

His response came out quieter than he expected and it made him feel small. He had to force himself back at the way Oikawa moved his hips slowly in the chair, rolling them up and then down all too well. 

“Ha~ji~me~...”

That was enough for him to sit himself down in the other’s lap. He placed his hands on either side of the chair, hips pushing down against Oikawa’s but just barely. The brunet noticed though - he always did. He smiled that smile that always made Iwaizumi want to punch him, but right now, he would rather kiss him to get him to shut up.

His name sounded like music coming from Oikawa and when he pressed his lips against the brunet’s, his eyes fluttered shut with a low sigh. Everything was going great until Oikawa screwed things up - or at least that’s how Iwaizumi would have worded it. The brunet pulled away from the kiss, leaving a dazed Iwaizumi in his lap.

Oikawa laughed at the sight, pinching the other’s nose. “Iwa-chan, what’s with that look on your face?”

“Why’d you stop, dumbass?” Iwaizumi gave a playful punch to Oikawa’s cheek.

“I was just thinking that you reek of alcohol was all.”

“So do you but you don’t see me complaining!” There was a huff followed by a scowl.

“No, but I can definitely feel something else doing some sort of complaining~” Oikawa sang out the words in a playful tone, moving a hand to rest on the other’s waist. He let his other hand slide up and down Iwaizumi’s chest, slowly bringing it down to his pants. “Or am I just imagining things, hm?”

“You’re really asking to get punched, aren’t you?” Iwaizumi frowned as he spoke, though his body reacted to Oikawa’s touch as it always did.

He missed it. It had been over a year since he was able to feel Oikawa’s touch, since he was able to feel his hot breath against his skin. He wanted to stay in his lap for the rest of the night but he knew better. He knew what he wanted and he could tell his boyfriend wanted the same thing. His hips rocked down against the hand at his crotch, closing his eyes as he leaned his head forward to rest on Oikawa’s shoulder: 

“Maybe so~” Oikawa sung out. “I’m glad to see you’re doing well.”

“We both went over that topic at dinner.” Iwaizumi slowly said, trying to see where Oikawa was going with his words. Stalling, perhaps? But for what? He was desperate to know.

“Yeah well… I wanna know without anyone else being here.” Oikawa tilted his head to the side, pouting.

“It’s the same. Nothing has changed just because we’re alone.” Iwaizumi frowned. “Why are you stalling?”

Oikawa acted hurt as he let out a fake cry. He let his hands move against the other’s body, one hand tugging at his pants while the other managed to loosen the tie around his neck. “You look so good all dressed up, Iwa-chan. So damn good.”

Iwaizumi actually felt his face heat up. There was something about the way the brunet spoke that did _something_ to his heart. He blinked slowly, letting Oikawa palm at his pants. His fingers brushed lightly against his skin, causing Iwaizumi to push forward against him. It was just what Oikawa wanted him to do. It wasn't hard to tell, they knew each other way too well. While the brunet tugged at his pants again, his other hand trailed along his neck slowly.

“Oikawa.”

“Ye~s?”

Iwaizumi watched Oikawa’s hands move slowly against his body. The bastard _knew_ what he was doing. God damn him. Was he even stalling in the first place or was it just Oikawa being… Oikawa? He frowned as his thoughts went wild, snapping back to reality when he felt fingers against his thighs. At some point of his rapid thinking, Oikawa had unbuttoned his pants and slid his hand down them and his boxers. His fingers trailed up and down his cock. He let out a low breath, doing his best to not give in to the other’s touch.

That was harder than he thought it was going to be. He huffed softly, giving in only just a bit. He let his hips rock forward against the hand at his cock, earning a soft chuckle from his boyfriend. He was playing right into Oikawa’s hands and whatever plan he had and Iwaizumi knew it. The brunet grinned as he rolled his hips up against the other, trailing his fingers against the other’s shaft slowly before moving up to the head of his cock. Oh, how he missed the feeling. He didn’t realize he let a moan slip past his lips until he heard the other man speak. 

“Feeling good, are we Hajime?”

Iwaizumi groaned out, not bothering to hide it. “No shit, honey.” His tone was sarcastic, with a hint of truth in it as he looked into the other’s eyes. “We haven’t been together like this in over a year so why wouldn’t I be feeling good?”

Oikawa nodded in response and he kept his voice low as if he didn’t want anyone else in the world to hear him. “I’ve missed you so much… so damn much.”

Iwaizumi hesitated to speak, not knowing exactly what he wanted to say at the time. He leaned his head forward, resting his forehead against Oikawa’s shoulder. He bucked his hips forward when the brunet started to fist his cock up and down, working his hand over his hard erection. Iwaizumi moaned aloud and at this point, he wasn’t even trying to hide it. He kept his hips moving slowly, taking his time because he knew that it would piss the other off. It always did.

“Hajime, please… I’m getting desperate at this point.” Oikawa whined as he spoke, voice still quiet as he looked at Iwaizumi.

“You and me both, dumbass.” Iwaizumi felt like he was waiting forever to hear those words. He leaned back, pulling Oikawa’s hand from his pants before he quickly brought his own hands to work. 

Oikawa let him undo his tie in a hurry, practically ripping through his shirt to strip it off of him. “Hajime, watch it! This is a new suit!”

“Do you think I care right now?” Iwaizumi growled out from his throat, frowning at the other’s words. “Get your ass moving and strip.” He undid the buttons to his shirt, sliding it off of Oikawa’s shoulders as he spoke. He tossed it to the floor, not caring where it landed. His voice was rough as he stripped himself of his tie and shirt, yanking it off and over his head.

Oikawa pressed himself close against Iwaizumi, their chests touching as they pulled each other in for a rough kiss. They had to keep themselves from falling out of the chair but Oikawa was making it hard for the two of them. He was constantly leaning back, pushing all his body weight back against the chair and Iwaizumi had to pull away from the kiss a couple of different times to scold him with a rough voice. They eventually moved to the bed at some point, both of them not even realizing it until the brunet had Iwaizumi pinned to the mattress.

“Looks like I’m in control now, Hajime~” Oikawa hummed aloud, his voice like a song to the other. He didn’t waste any time fully stripping Iwaizumi, going slow to take off his boxers. He licked his lips as he looked at his cock, dipping his head to take the other into his mouth.

Iwaizumi knew he was in trouble, mainly because he knew just how good Oikawa was with his tongue and mouth. It was amazing how well he took him after being apart for so long and it left the other man stunned. He laid there against the bed with Oikawa in between his legs, mouth taking the entire length of his cock down his throat. He couldn’t help but moan out, hips bucking up against the brunet’s mouth. The pleasure shot throughout his body and he could feel his cock throbbing at the back of the brunet’s throat. Oikawa swallowed hard around him and Iwaizumi swore he could have cum right then and there.

He hated how easily his body reacted to the little touches, the little breaths Oikawa left against his bare skin. He wondered if he was always like this or if it was just the fact he hadn’t touched Oikawa in over a year. It was either that or because of the alcohol he drank earlier at the restaurant. Yeah, that had to be it. As long as the brunet kept his mouth shut about the way he was reacting, he would be fine.

Oikawa brought his mouth off of his cock with a sloppy _pop,_ “So cute… reacting like this, Hajime. It’s really cute actually.” He trailed his tongue over the head for a moment before giving a small suck all while making eye contact with the other. 

The brunet kept his mouth over the head, humming around him with a little grin. Damn him for being so good with his mouth. He slowly closed his eyes, trailing his tongue down to the base of Iwaizumi’s hardened cock. He let his tongue move down further, mouthing at his balls painfully slow. His tongue slowly flicked at his skin, causing Iwaizumi to grip at the other’s hair. Oikawa sucked and sucked, using his hand to stroke around Iwaizumi’s cock all too slow. It was all. Too. Slow.

Iwaizumi sat up to grab Oikawa’s hair, pulling him off of him. “Get up… on me, fuck…” He panted heavily between words. “Let me suck you off too.”

Oikawa was more than happy to agree and he moved a lot faster than Iwaizumi would have thought. The brunet moved to hover on top of him, opening his mouth to go down on his aching cock. Teasingly, he shook his hips slowly in Iwaizumi’s face only to let out a surprised moan when he felt warm lips against his cock. Oikawa groaned around Iwaizumi, earning a moan of pure pleasure from the other. The moan went straight to Oikawa’s cock and Iwaizumi knew in an instant. 

Iwaizumi didn’t think it was possible to cum so fast and yet, the second he felt vibrations around his aching cock from the moans of the other, his orgasm hit almost instantly. He moaned out around Oikawa’s cock, hearing the other gag as the brunet pulled off of him. He coughed, wiping his mouth as he watched cum drip down Iwaizumi’s cock. He licked it up just a bit before smearing it over his fingers.

“Hajime…”

“... don’t say anything.”

Iwaizumi panted out against Oikawa’s cock as he spoke, tongue licking around his length before the brunet decided to move. He hissed out the other’s name, not ready to switch positions. Unfortunately for him, the brunet didn’t show any signs of moving back on top of him and it pissed him off a little bit. Oikawa smeared the cum around his digits, pushing Iwaizumi flat against the mattress.

“Spread your legs for me?” It was more of a questioning demand than anything else.

Fortunately for him, Iwaizumi gave him the satisfaction of listening. He didn’t need to know what Oikawa was going to do; it was a given just by seeing the smirk on the other’s face. Spreading his legs open for the brunet, Iwaizumi looked up at the ceiling, tensing up once he felt the first digit slowly slide into him. Oikawa wiggled his finger into him, humming softly before he leaned down to press their lips together. The kiss wasn’t rough, but it wasn’t gentle either. It was somewhere in between and _god_ did it feel amazing. Oikawa’s lips were soft, something he had forgotten even though they kissed many times that night.

The bigger man rocked his hips down against the finger inside of him slowly, moaning into the kiss as he closed his eyes. He felt Oikawa’s tongue against his lips, parting them just a bit to feel their tongues meet. The brunet let his free hand move up to the other’s chest, fingers slowly brushing over his nipples as he pulled away from the kiss. He kissed Iwaizumi’s cheek, moving to his jawline and then down to his chest. His tongue flicked over one of the buds slowly, swirling around in a circle before putting his mouth on it. He sucked slowly as he slid his finger in and out of Iwaizumi’s hole, listening to the moans that left the other. 

“... more.” Iwaizumi parted his lips just barely to speak softly. His voice was rough, breathing heavy as his eyes opened to watch Oikawa. “I can take it.”

“As you wish, Hajime~” Oikawa sang against his nipple, pushing a second cum-covered finger inside of his boyfriend.

His pace quickened as a soft _fuck_ left Iwaizumi’s lips. Oikawa moved his mouth to give attention to his other nipple, teeth grazing against the red bud. He took it into his mouth, tongue swirling around it. He spread his fingers out, curling them upwards painfully slow before a third digit made its way inside of Iwaizumi’s hole. The other man groaned out with a mix of pleasure and pain but knew the latter would fade in seconds. And it sure did. Pain mixed into pleasure and he was silently begging for more with his body.

His cock throbbed as it stood up, leaking pre-cum once again. Iwaizumi cursed himself for not taking care of himself sexually while Oikawa was gone. Well, it’s not like he masturbate every so often, it was just a hell of a lot different with his boyfriend back in his arms. Or rather, given the situation, his bed. It was embarrassing to have Oikawa fingering him open, fucking him with three fingers so soon but _oh my god_ did it feel amazing.

“You’re doing well.” Oikawa chuckled softly, pulling away from his chest to watch the other’s face. “Who would have thought this is how we’d turn out tonight.”

Iwaizumi let out a shaky breath, moans pouring from his lips. “You and I both know… that we had the same idea once we got back here.”

The brunet hummed, stretching Iwaizumi out with his fingers. He pumped them in and out, making sure the other was comfortable the entire time. “Yeah well, I wasn’t expecting me to top this time.”

“And who says I’m not gonna pound your ass into this bed later on?” Iwaizumi moaned out as he spoke, face flushed red.

“You saying that when you’re a moaning mess doesn’t get your point across, Hajime.”

“Just hurry up and fuck me already.”

“As you wish. Oh wait. What about the lube?”

Iwaizumi groaned, clearly not wanting to deal with Oikawa stopping the movements of his fingers. “Shit, fine. Just... don’t stop!” He bucked his hips upwards first, purposely waiting a moment more until he reached to the side of the bed to his nightstand. He fumbled with the top drawer, not even paying attention to what he was grabbing at. The feeling of the bottle of lube was practically engraved into his mind and the second he felt it, he pulled it out.

Oikawa gave a few more thrusts of his fingers, pulling them out before thrusting them back in one last time. He enjoyed the noise that left his boyfriend, grinning the entire time. He moved his position, fingers sliding out of Iwaizumi with a lot easier than he was expecting. He licked his lips as he reached for the bottle of lube, shamelessly opening it and pouring it on his cock. He shivered as the cold liquid dripped down his hardened erection, giving a few lazy strokes of his cock. The small bottle fell to the side of the bed, rolling off somewhere onto the floor.

Guiding his cock to Iwaizumi’s hole, Oikawa started to move slowly. He pushed the tip of his cock inside of the other’s hole, feeling the tightness clenching down around him. “Ahh… maybe I should have… fucked you opened more.”

Iwaizumi moved underneath him, trying to get comfortable as he relaxed his body the best he could. “... ‘s fine!” He gasped and arched his back at the feeling of Oikawa pushing into him inch by inch.

Oikawa knew when to stop though. He knew the look of discomfort by heart when it planted itself onto Iwaizumi’s face, but it didn’t last long. Iwaizumi reached up to wrap his arms around the brunet’s neck, pulling him down into a sloppy kiss. Rocking his hips, the bigger man held Oikawa close to him, licking over his neck before he started to suck at the soft skin. He breathed heavily through his nose and he could Oikawa’s breathing doing the same. He spread his legs a bit more, moving them to wrap around the other’s waist. He pulled him closer, feeling his cock sliding into him all the way.

“Oh fuck!” Iwaizumi tossed his head back against the pillow, biting his lip as he let a moan out of Oikawa’s name. “Fuuck…”

Oikawa let out a breathy laugh, enjoying the moans that left Iwaizumi’s throat and lips. It was music to his ears and as he watched his face turn even more red - if that was even possible. Oikawa could feel his own face heating up and as he gave a few thrusts, he could tell that wasn’t enough for Iwaizumi. But that was fine. He was going to take his time, sure but... 

“... harder. Faster.”

Oikawa rolled his eyes with a sarcastic tone. “Oh, but I don’t want to hurt my precious princess.”

Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa’s hair, forcing his head down with a scowl. “What the fuck was that? Princess? As if!”

Oikawa leaned back once his hair was set free and he sat up a bit. He pulled Iwaizumi down on his cock, his pace and thrusts growing faster and harder. He could feel his cock throbbing inside of him with each thrust he gave. Iwaizumi moved his hips in time with the other’s, gasping out as he let his voice out. The brunet grinned at the sight and noise; hearing Iwaizumi making noise in bed was one of his favorite things because it rarely happened. Oikawa watched as his cock slid in and out with ease, grinning at the sight. He brought a hand around to Iwaizumi’s cock, giving the head of his length attention with his thumb. Pressing down, he earned a gasp of pleasure from the bigger man.

“You like that, huh? Having your dick touched while you’re getting fucked?” Oikawa breathed out with a little laugh.

“... yeah, ah, fuck.” Iwaizumi closed his eyes, showing no sign of keeping his voice back from the brunet. OIkawa wouldn’t have it any other way.

Oikawa’s hand moved down to the base of his cock, giving a few light squeezes. Iwaizumi bucked his hips up, knowing that his boyfriend knew just what he liked… and god damn him for it. “You should see yourself, Hajime. Fuck, you look so beautiful underneath me. I need to fuck you more often because this is a sight that I can get used to.”

“Can’t fuck me if… if you’re not… home!” Iwaizumi grunted out.

“That just makes the waiting even better, huh? Clearly you haven’t been taking care of yourself without me here. What a shame.” Oikawa smirked as he wet his lips with his tongue. “I would love to see you touch yourself. Hmm, maybe shove a vibrator up your ass and watch you squirm?”

Iwazumi felt his heart skip a beat but he wasn’t going to give into Oikawa that easily. Especially while on the topic of sex toys. “In your… dreams!”

“Ha! You’re right; in my dreams you’re my little bitch!” Oikawa let out a low growl from his throat, thrusting deeper inside of him. “Perhaps, maybe we can make those little dreams come true sometime?”

Iwaizumi wasn’t going to respond but the fact that Oikawa had the _audacity_ to stop the movements of his hips and pull himself back. He knew what the brunet wanted to hear and fuck if he was going to give him that satisfaction. “As if. And what the hell do you think you’re doing? You’re wasting the opportunity of getting this chance to fuck m… aah, _fuck!”_

Iwaizumi lifted his hips off the bed the second he felt the head of Oikawa’s cock slip into him. But it was _only_ the tip. Nothing more, nothing less. Oh, so that’s how it was going to be?

“If you give me an answer then I’ll fuck you some more. If not, we’ll have to stop!” Oikawa knew that he wouldn’t go that far; especially since he had the bigger man squirming underneath of him. “Come on… let me hear it!”

Iwaizumi looked away, clearly embarrassed at having to beg for it. “... yes…”

Oikawa looked down at him, raising an eyebrow. “Hm? I can’t seem to hear you, Hajime. You’re being too quiet!”

“I said yes! Fuck, yes!” Iwaizumi groaned out in frustration. “I’ll be your bitch now just fuck me!”

And that was enough for Oikawa.

His thrusts were hard, showing no signs of stopping or getting slower and easier. The noise Iwaizumi made when he practically slammed back into him went straight to Oikawa’s cock and he wasn’t sure how much longer he would last. Damn being weak to touch. Damn being weak to _Iwaizumi’s_ touch. The bigger name pushed his hands down against the other’s back, nails raking down his skin. There were sure to be scratches there in the morning. But they didn’t care.

It didn’t take long for Iwaizumi to finish again, his second orgasm hitting harder than the first one did. Oikawa was close to follow, grabbing for the other’s hip with one hand to slam him down on his cock while the other hand found its way to the bed headboard. And then he came hard. His hips slowly came to a stop, giving a few weak thrusts for a moment before he leaned down to rest his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder. They laid like that for what seemed to be forever when in reality it was only a few minutes. They caught their breaths, moving to press their lips together in a messy kiss.

They weren’t down. Iwaizumi was going to make sure of that. And he did.

The second he had his chance, he flipped their positions the second Oikawa pulled his cock out. He was in charge now, just like it always had been. He would admit that getting fucked felt amazing, especially Oikawa knew just how he liked it and just how he liked to be touched. He looked down a surprised brunet, wild smirk on his face as he licked his lips.

“Ah, H-Hajime?” Oikawa stared up at him. Damn his cock for getting hard all over again. “What are you…”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Iwaizumi brought a hand to push his black hair back. “I’m going to fuck you now. And this time, it’s gonna be the best damn fucking of your life.”


End file.
